Gold Vibrations
by Cactusgirl329
Summary: Brittany drags Santana to the town fireworks despite her girlfriend's protests. Britt then spends the rest of the fireworks display showing Santana the right way to watch the show. Smut. M. Brittana


**It's not a playtime, but it's a one-shot (unedited, all mistakes mine). I never thought I would write one of these, but I thought of the scenario tonight. I normally don't just write something directly inspired by events and certainly not the day of, but damn you, fireworks! You were good tonight. **

**Smut. Brittana. Fluff. Smut. (Double Smut means mostly smut)**

**(In my mind, this could be a flashback for **_**Sirens**_**!Brittana. Enjoy!)**

* * *

_**Gold Vibrations**_

"It's a stupid tradition."

No response.

"It's just like colors in the air one after another. How can that be any fun?"

Still nothing. The car continued to drive.

"You pack up all this shit, lay on wet grass, get bugs crawling all over you, and then you have to sit there and listen to kids screaming every time one goes off or the weird people who talk the entire time about their dying grandmother in hospice care."

No matter how good or legitimate her point, the car never stopped driving.

"Come on, Britt, we can do so many other things on our night off!" Santana resorted to whining. "There are like three different clubs in town that are throwing great parties and one of them is so gay, my gaydar can feel the red, white, and blue plaid from miles away!"

Brittany ignored Santana's desperate pleas to stop the car. In fact, she always liked it when Santana whined or begged because she only did it around her. This time was no different from any other time. Normally it signaled the end of whatever protest Santana was waging.

Brittany was going to get her way and Santana knew it.

She had used the only ace up her sleeves by throwing out the club as a way to divert their drive. But if the prospect of dancing all night with her incredibly sexy girlfriend didn't stop them, Santana knew nothing would.

"We're really doing this?" Santana leaned back in the seat of the car with a resigned sigh.

"The only reason you're not as excited as I am, is because you've definitely never done fireworks the right way."

"Britt, there's only like two ways to do fireworks. The first, is the way I just described." Santana ticked one of her fingers up followed by another. "The second way is much more enjoyable and that's popping bottles, counting down the ball drop, and making out with my girlfriend at a New Years Eve party."

"Trust me –" Brittany smiled to herself as she took the exit off the highway. "-this is going to be a billion times better than New Years."

"Doubtful." Santana rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She softly teased in a sing-song voice. "Sexxxxyy womennn daaaaancccing alllll nightttt."

"Bessssst fireworks you'lllll everrrrrrrrrr exxxperience." Brittany responded right back at her girlfriend. Her smile only grew bigger.

The skies were growing darker and the roads Brittany was taking didn't look familiar. Santana wasn't one to worry, but because she wasn't keen on the idea of fireworks, she started to notice the lack of street lamps, houses, and normal fanfare that accompanied people brainlessly celebrating holidays. Santana glanced out the open window trying to find a street name to get her bearings, but even when she found the street names on corners, they were names she didn't recognize. "B, where are you taking us? I thought the fireworks were at the park?"

"They are." Brittany answered confidently.

"This isn't the way to the park."

"I thought you didn't care about the fireworks." Brittany off-handedly teased.

"Well if we're not going to the fireworks, where are we going?" Santana felt a skip to her heart as she thought maybe Brittany wouldn't make her sit through a long boring hour of colors in the sky.

Brittany bit her bottom lip to contain her amusement. She could literally feel Santana's hopes skyrocketing at the mere chance they weren't actually going to the fireworks. Thus, it made it even better when she shot those hopes right down. She did so with sadistic gusto and a smile. "Oh we're going to the fireworks, Tana. We're just going to my secret spot. It's the _perfect _place to experience fireworks. So don't you worry."

"Consider me officially worried." Santana groaned.

Brittany's smirk only grew wider while Santana's eyes only rolled harder. She had a strange feeling that her girlfriend got off on making her do these kind of things. The road was winding and the trees on either side were getting thicker. Santana glanced from the window to her blonde-haired beauty, but Britt's smile never waivered and she seemed unconcerned about their location. Britt turned the high beams on and pulled into a partially concealed driveway with a big wooden sign that read: _Camp Parking_.

Now Santana groaned out loud. "A camp? Are you kidding me?"

"It's the perfect spot. Trust me, babe."

"_Trust me, babe_." Santana quietly repeated and mocked Brittany's words under her breath. But then she looked up and tried one last time to get out of fireworks. "Hot girls all sweaty and dancing up on us and I promise I won't get all jealous and handsy tonight or toss a girl off the floor. I promise."

Brittany bit her bottom lip even harder to stop herself from laughing. Little did Santana realize, but Brittany_ loved_ it when Santana got a little drunk and super possessive on the dance floor. There was nothing sexier than a drunk, aggressively dancing Santana, who was sexually frustrated from all the bump and grind. Handsy Santana was the best Santana. But instead of giving her secret turn-ons to her girlfriend, Brittany teased her even further. "Don't make promises you're not going to keep."

There were a few cars parked in the main lot, but Britt kept driving through the camp grounds as if she owned the place. After a few minutes, she pulled into a spot and parked the car.

"Britt…"

"Trus-"

"Trust you." Santana completed for her girlfriend and opened her door.

"Help me grab the blankets and stuff." Britt called from the trunk. Santana begrudgingly walked around the car. She held her arms out as Britt stacked some blankets into her arms.

"Where am I going?"

"Follow me!" Britt called and flipped on a flashlight. Santana rolled her eyes again so hard that even though Brittany's back was turned to her, the blonde still said. "I saw that."

The branches hung low and Santana had a feeling they were on the edge of some type of bluff or mountainside or whatever. She wasn't woodsy, but she could feel the shift in incline. Santana stepped over sticks and leaves and between shrubs to follow her girlfriend. Finally, Britt stopped in front of some trees that overlooked the city, or at least Santana thought it was the city. It was hard to see between all the branches and leaves. It was the middle of Summer.

"Umm, Britt, baby, I know your heart's set on seeing fireworks, but this has got to be the absolute worst spot ever. You can't even see the city line from here."

"What?" Brittany asked as if this was all new news to her. "That can't be right. This is definitely the spot. Put the blanket down here." The blonde was carefully throwing some rocks to the side and removing any stray sticks to the ground would be clear for their blanket.

Once again, Santana gave Brittany a doubtful look, but nothing had dissuaded her girlfriend yet, so she just spread the blanket.

The sound of a firework shooting off caused Brittany to whip around so fast. Both women glanced between the trees just in time to see a spray of blue colors light up the sky. The overhanging branches were almost impossible to peer through, but nothing deterred her girlfriend. Brittany turned around with a squeal of excitement. "I love fireworks!"

"Britt! You can't even see them!"

Either Brittany didn't hear her or she didn't care. She plopped down on the blanket and leaned back. "Come here."

"Fine." Santana sat on the blanket right as another firework burst. The noise seemed closer than it should have been and startled her. Brittany bit back more laughter as she pretended not to notice her girl's agitation.

Boom. Boom. Fizzle.

More fireworks and colors were barely visible beyond the leaves. Santana was going to say something about not being able to see shit, but Brittany was lying down next to her with the biggest smile on her face. And just like that all of Santana's protests and complaints defused. Whatever made Brittany happy, Santana could suck up a terrible tradition because she'd spend it with her girl. Another one lit up the sky and Santana squinted to see the colors which she thought looked orange or red. She wasn't too sure. But she still couldn't resist teasing Britt by observing. "I thought you said this was the _perfect_ place to _experience_ the fireworks. Can you even see'em?"

"Nope!" Britt responded cheerfully and only added to Santana's confusion. "Don't need to."

Another firework lit up the sky followed by multiple explosions. Santana didn't even bother glancing to the sky, she turned to her girlfriend. "What? That doesn't make any sense."

This was what Britt had been waiting for all night. This was why she wanted to take Santana to the middle of nowhere for fireworks. She knew it would only take time to whittle away at her stubbornness until her curiosity would get the best of her. Britt turned her body completely into the waiting Santana. Softly, she said. "Close your eyes."

"Why? Then I won't see anything."

"Just shut up and do it." Britt playfully asserted her command. Santana felt her stomach clench at Brittany's tone. One of her guilty pleasures, which Brittany took full advantage of, was when Brittany took charge and asserted herself in anything they were doing. This was no exception. Santana closed her mouth and licked her bottom lip before shut her eyes. "Good." Santana heard Britt say, but it was hard with all the explosions taking place from the fireworks. "Lean all the way back, hun. You've got to do everything I'm telling you or you won't get the _full _experience." There was something about the way Brittany kept emphasizing the words "experience" and "full" that made Santana wary about blindly trusting her girlfriend. Brittany didn't care for her hesitancy so the blonde helped facilitate Santana's submission to relax by pushing the stubborn woman down to the blanket by her shoulders. Santana offered little resistance after Brittany touched her and settled completely on her back. "Still have your eyes closed?"

Santana nodded. She could hear the loud booms and Brittany's voice. Each crack in the sky was accompanied by the faintest light in her closed eyes. Then Britt removed her hand and leaned away. Santana wished she would have stayed closer. What was she supposed to do now? She heard rockets shooting and the wiz of the their flight, she waited for the accompanying boom, but it was weird. She couldn't see the trail of smoke or watch the red flare before the big bang. She had no way of kno-

Boom. Boom. Boom.

The sound of the exploding fireworks shook the ground and she felt each crack like a charge of electricity had just jolted her entire body. Her muscles tensed at the shock. The moment they started to relax another loud boom tensed her right back up. With her eyes closed, she could feel the ground shaking beneath her. And she never knew when another loud blast was going to echo through her body.

Her thighs clenched in anticipation for the next one, but no matter how she steeled herself, every loud bang surprised her.

"Bet you can't guess what color each one is…" Santana became very aware of her girlfriend's proximity and she went to turn to her. But Brittany tsked softly in her ear. "Uh-uh, babe, you've got to keep your eyes closed for the _entire_ show or you'll ruin the experience."

Santana tried to protest, but hot breath tickled the rim of her ear followed Brittany's tongue. Her mouth covered the upper part of her ear and playfully bit at her cartilage. All of Santana's words stuck in her throat. A particularly loud firework cracked right as Britt nipped and her teeth dragged. Santana sucked in a hard breath, but it didn't stop the hot, uncontrollable flash of pleasure go straight between her legs. Another firecracker went off.

And another.

Brittany's mouth was moving. It covered her ear. She could feel the soft press of lips lining up to caress sensitive skin. "Now." Santana shivered. "Guess the color of the firecracker when you hear it."

Barely functioning, Santana waited for the next big boom. It felt like an eternity. Brittany's steady hot breath washed over her ear and she very aware of her girlfriend's hands subtly moving over the blanket beneath them. A drop of sweat rolled down her face. Brittany watched it with delicious fascination. There was nothing she loved more than making Santana squirm.

The shot of a firework could be heard in the not-far-distance. Britt didn't even bother to look at the ensuing color. She was too engrossed with Santana's reaction. She could feel the brunette's tight abdomen clench and the way she shut her eyes even hard right as the loud crack echoed over the trees. It went right through her body. Brittany gave her no time to react. Her lips dragged. "Color."

Santana's mind was barely working. All she could feel was Brittany's body and the crack of more fireworks. And Brittany wanted her to play a guessing game? Fuck. "Blue."

Brittany didn't look at the sky. Her hungry eyes stay on Santana's face. She pressed her lips right against the brunette's ear and whispered in a low moan. "Wrong. Try again."

Pressure was building and Santana desperately wanted to open her eyes. She desperately needed Brittany to stop teasing to her. But she knew Brittany long enough to know that when her girlfriend set rules to playtime, they weren't to be broken. All she needed was to keep her eyes closed and _enjoy_ the fireworks.

Brittany's body shifted above her. But without her sight, Santana felt completely at a disadvantage. In many ways, her girlfriend was exactly like the game she was playing – unpredictable and thrilling.

A firework exploded and Santana's body quaked from the vibrations.

Brittany's legs straddled either side of her body and the blonde was grinding down onto her as more explosions erupted.

Fuck. This wasn't going to be easy.

Santana lifted her hips so they could rock together, but Brittany's forceful hands held her hips down. Another boom. Brittany's hands. Boom. Fingers. Boom. Santana arched her back off the hard ground as Brittany grinded into her harder. Boom. She ached to thrust her hips up, but Brittany kept her down.

"Colors?"

"Fuck, Britt."

"Not a color…" Santana could hear the satisfied smile in Brittany's voice. The blonde started to ease off her body. The loss of contact was overwhelming. Santana moaned before realizing that Brittany was going to actually leave her on the blanket by herself.

"Red!" Santana frantically yelled hoping to stop Brittany's retreat.

"And?" Brittany's hips once more found purchase on hers. Santana groaned. "There were other colors, Santana. I don't think you're trying hard enough. You've really got to _feel_ the fireworks."

"Blue? Orange? Yellow?" Boom. Hot breath caressed her nape. The blonde had moved up her body. Without her sight, she relied solely on sound and sensation. She could feel tendrils of blonde hair dangling and just grazing her heated skin. Another explosion.

Britt bit into her neck. The ground shook and Santana moaned. "Green. It's fucking green!"

"Mmmm…" The vibrations from Brittany's throat were just as thrilling as even firework exploding in the sky above them. Santana clenched her thighs together trying to rub some of the tension out, but once again Brittany's hands stilled her ministration. Without looking to the sky, Brittany smirked into Santana's glistening skin. Her teeth sank just into the surface of her caramel neck. "I think that's the first time you've been right, baby girl. Maybe you're really starting to feel the fireworks."

Santana squeezed her eyes tighter. More rockets shot off. She could hear them squealing into the air. They popped into the air one after another followed by more. Except they fizzled after they exploded. Santana's mouth dropped. The loud fizzling rockets felt like a thousand little electric vibrations humming off her body in the space underneath Brittany. "Fuck." She was panting as they kept going off. Over and over again. She knew exactly what they looked like. Gold that exploded and broke off to make that noise like static. Everyone knew what they looked like, but until now, Santana never knew what they felt like.

Brittany's lips were ghosting down her collarbone. Another one of the gold static rockets went off. This time Santana could feel the static from Britt's lips right against her skin like lightening making every inch of her hum with energy. And they were like nothing Santana had ever experienced before. Her whole body was responding. Her fingers tingled and her lips were begging to connect with Brittany's mouth again.

"Give me a color." Brittany encouraged.

"Gold. Fucking Gold Vibrations."

Santana's answer must have been the right one. Because now it was Brittany's turn to make a noise. The dancer's hips pushed down into Santana's jean shorts. Metal zippers and hard seams rubbed up against her wet pussy. Santana threw her head back into the blanket. Brittany rubbed her hips harder and faster in tight very controlled circles. It was maddening. Because every thrust came accompanied by a loud explosion. It was driving Santana insane. She bit her bottom lip to stop from panting so loudly. Her nostrils flared. And she kept praying for more fireworks. The more that came, the harder Brittany's gyrations grew.

"Britt…baby…please…" Santana was begging. Her hands were groping at her girlfriend's shorts. Her nails dug into the blonde's thighs and creating red track marks. "I need more. I need the all the colors. Please."

Brittany leaned back and glanced down. Santana was a hot mess. Her hair was all over the place and her cheeks were flushed. The fireworks were still going and Britt knew the finality had to be coming soon. What better way to celebrate?

"Tell me how much you like the fireworks, Santana." Brittany's hips were rolling at a tortuously slow pace.

Santana groaned in frustration. So worked up, she didn't notice Brittany pulling her shirt up and unhooking her bra. The blonde bit her lip and rolled even slower. Every firework vibrated in the space between their bodies. "Britt…" She whined. Brittany leaned over. She finally released Santana's hips and moved them up her body. She found the bottom of Santana's tank top and pushed it up. Santana hissed at the sudden contact. Britt's fingers raked up her torso, fingered her the small opening of her belly button, and rimmed the underwire of Santana's black bra. As her hands moved up, Brittany's bare upper body stretched over Santana and that's when she realized her girlfriend had been dry humping her with only half of her clothes. Boom. Santana shuddered. Boom. Hot skin met hot skin. Boom. Santana gasped as she felt Britt's rock hard nipples drag over her stomach. "Fuck."

"Tell me, Tana." The tank top was all the way above Santana's breasts. It pressed from above and her bra pushed her tits up creating the most irresistible cleavage. Britt couldn't stop herself. She ran her tongue between her valley. Santana squirmed.

"I love fireworks. I fucking love fireworks." Santana would have rolled her eyes as she felt her girlfriend smirk into her chest, but just then a great roar from a crowd not that far away echoed through the trees.

The sound of multiple fireworks sizzling through the air signaled the beginning of the finality. Santana clenched her thighs together just before the first one went off. It cracked with a loud boom and shook the everything. Her ears were ringing, but it was nothing compared the feel of Brittany's hands unzipping her shorts. Brittany's mouth was at her ear again. "Oh, baby." Her hand pushed down the flaps of the jean material and slipped between her panties. The fireworks were building. Boom. Boom. Boom. Santana's back arched and she pushed herself harder into Brittany's invading touch. The Gold Vibrations were blistering in the sky above them and she could feel their reverb through Brittany's fingers. "You're soaking, Santana." Brittany loved to talk dirty. She loved the way it made her girl blush and ache for more. "You must love fireworks, you're so wet."

"Yes. I _love _them." Santana let out the softest noise as Britt's middle finger easily slipped into her. God. She loved when they fucked with their clothes on, but this was a thousand times better. The explosions were gaining speed and frequency. Brittany's finger pumped steadily in and out of her head with each burst of color and sound. Santana needed release. Her body was throbbing and she was so close. "More. Please. Please." She was thrusting her hips into Brittany's hand harder and harder. She could feel her girlfriend's knuckles on each push, but it wasn't enough.

Boom.

A second finger.

Boom.

Santana squeezed her eyes and her thighs. Brittany's mouth attached to her exposed neck. She alternated between kissing, sucking, and biting. And talking. Boom. "Come on, baby." Boom. "Cum for me." Boom. Santana's body was shaking.

The finality was erupting above them. The ground was shaking, but she could only feel Brittany. The blonde's thumb started to circle and her hips moved with Santana's wild thrusting. Santana opened her eyes as her jaw dropped and she kept thrusting into Brittany's fingers. The sky lit up as it filled with firework after firework. All she could see were colors exploding everywhere. Brittany panted into her ear and kept touching her. Her body was vibrating and her ears were ringing from the intensity of the finality. "_Fuck…"_ Her voice rasped as she finally let her head drop back to the ground.

Brittany collapsed on top of her, but her hand remained between her legs. After a few minutes, the two women finally relaxed. Teasingly, Brittany traced random shapes on Santana's chest. "Soooo about fireworks…"

Santana smiled and rolled her eyes. "Shut it." She said playfully.

"So that means you like fireworks now?" Britt still pushed.

"No." Even completely exhausted, mentally and quite physically fucked, Santana remained obstinate. "It means that there's another fireworks display tomorrow night on the other side of town and I will give fireworks a second chance before I make a decision about how I feel about them."

Brittany couldn't contain the ridiculous grin on her face or how adorable her girlfriend was when she was being stubborn. But she kissed Santana's lips and went along with Santana's ruse. "Trust me, fireworks won't let you down a second time."

Santana laughed as Britt winked at her. Santana played with blonde strands of hair as they curled up together under the hot summer night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Special thanks to the the brittana fic twitter crew for encouraging me to write smut at work. You guys are awesome. :)**

**I'm working on next chap of IIAC and should have it posted shortly! :D**


End file.
